Window air conditioning units are utilized in buildings and structures lacking central air conditioning. Window units generally engage and extend outward in a pitched fashion from an open window frame. Window A/C units may be temporarily or permanently secured to a window frame. Even temporarily installed window units may be left in a window year round, due to the difficult and possibly dangerous nature of removing and installing window units. A typical window unit has a top surface area sufficient to catch and retain precipitation, such as snow or sleet. A combination of sun warmth and warm air escaping a structure through the window unit may cause snow or layers of snow to melt and subsequently form ice when conditions allow. Snow or ice can cause a dangerous situation by falling from window units. Wind, gravity, or other forces may cause snow or ice to fall from window units. It therefore may be desirable to have additional precipitation retaining and dissipating devices on window units.